1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilets and sanitation devices, and particularly to portable elimination devices for receiving human waste, such as urine and feces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human beings frequently experience the need to void urine or to eliminate solid waste when access to a water closet or other indoor plumbing facilities is not available. This need may arise when camping, backpacking, or on extended travel by motor vehicle.
Portable latrine facilities are also necessary for military personnel in the field. Invalids confined to bed or persons who are hospitalized for surgery may be unable to use conventional toilet facilities. Pregnant women and small children often have small capacity and experience a frequent need to void. Public restrooms may be poorly maintained and in unsanitary condition, or may be located where women traveling alone feel the environment is unsafe. For all of these reasons, portable elimination devices offer an alternative solution.
Various devices have been presented to solve these problems U.S. Des. Pat. No. 328,126, issued Jul. 21, 1992 to J. K. Wadsworth, Jr., shows what appears to be a hinged toilet seat supported by struts placed over a box lined by a bag. U.S. Design Pat. No. 355,710, issued Feb. 21, 1995 to Hostetler, et al., shows a chair frame with a bag depending from the chair seat and a toilet seat placed over the bag. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 383,199, issued Sep. 2, 1997 shows a portable chemical toilet in the form of a bucket with a handle, a hinged seat placed over the bucket, and a cover which appear to have downward projections for snapping onto annular flanges around the top of the bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,249, issued Aug. 20, 1991 to R. Diaz, describes a collapsible commode made from corrugated cardboard having vertical fold lines and a front wall, a rear wall, two side walls, and no bottom wall. A plastic bag is placed into the box and draped over the walls. After use, the plastic bag may be sealed by adhesive tape around the inside of the mouth of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,972, issued Oct. 10, 1995 to R. B. Williams, teaches a disposable bed pan bag large enough to receive a bed pan and having a pad made of absorbable material attached to the outside of one side of the bag between its ends, the pad being treated with crystals which absorb urine and human waste. The bag is placed over the bed pan with the pad positioned in the bottom of the bed pan well. After use, the bag is turned inside out and closed with a tie fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,670, issued Jul. 15, 1997 to A. Iscovich, discloses a bag for the collection of vomit or urine made from polyethylene and having a strap attached to opposite ends of the bag opening for hanging the bag around the user's neck. The bag has reinforcing strips across the opening of the bay with curved metal fasteners that snap into holes on the opposing side which supplement adhesive strips for sealing the bag. The patent mentions that a zip-lock.RTM. bead and groove fastener may be used alternatively for sealing the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,830, issued Dec. 29, 1998 to M. Horn, describes a portable urinal device having a plastic or rubber conical funnel with a spout connected by tubing to a collection bottle. An alternative funnel having a curved top and flat bottom for receiving a penis is shown. The funnels include a filter containing charcoal for absorbing the odor of urine. An alternative embodiment in the form of a flexible bag with perforations which may be separated for access during use is also shown.
United Kingdom Patent No. 686,682, published Jan. 28, 1953, teaches a collapsible toilet made from annular rings in fluid communication with a nozzle for inflating the rings. The pot has a liner, which may be a disposable liner.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a portable elimination device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.